


Other Forms of Payment

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Love Hotels, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Komaeda agrees to pay any price in order to learn Ouma's secrets, he ends up getting more than he bargained for.





	Other Forms of Payment

“If you’re interested, just ask me directly. For you, I’ll tell you anything you wanna know.”

“Scum like me wouldn’t dare ask an evil supreme leader to reveal his secrets.”

“Haaaah? Bored of me already? Too bad, cuz my answers would have been the end for you. I was planning to take all your assets as payment for answering my questions.”

“Huh? I just need to pay you money?” Komaeda asked, surprised. “If that’s all you wanted, I should have asked.”

“Oh…There are _other_ forms of payment besides money.” Ouma raised a finger to his lips, smiling suggestively. “Still wanna know my secrets?”

Komaeda wasn’t sure how to proceed. He knew that Ouma was cunning, that he was a liar, and that he didn’t like to talk about himself. The most likely outcome was that all his “secrets” would turn out to be lies. Or maybe he’d take Komaeda’s payment, but then keep raising the price higher and higher.

And just what _was_ the form of payment he had in mind, anyway, if it wasn’t money?

It could be something dangerous or illegal. It could be something impossible – especially for someone as useless and insignificant as him. He knew that an evil supreme leader like Ouma wouldn’t let him off easy.

But even as these thoughts occurred to him, Komaeda found that for some reason, he was still interested. He wasn’t turned off. On the contrary, being in such a dangerous situation with someone as unpredictable and as Ouma was exciting for him. If he agreed to Ouma’s proposition, would the outcome be good luck, or bad luck?

He really wanted to find out.

So Komaeda smiled a carefree smile and replied, “Okay. Name your price, and I’ll pay it.”

Ouma just kept grinning. “Wooow, you have a lot of guts, Komaeda-chan. I can already tell this won’t be boring.”

The evil supreme leader didn’t demand his payment right away. Instead, he let Komaeda simmer in anticipation for a few days before finally throwing him a bone in the form of a cryptic message. When Komaeda reached into his pocket to take out some change for the school vending machine, he found a note in there. Someone must have stealthily slipped it to him at some point earlier in the day.

The note wasn’t handwritten. It looked like a ransom note, the words seemingly cut out of magazine articles or newspaper clippings.

**10 O’clock**

**69 Jabberwork ROAD**

**don’t let ANYONE see YOU**

**BE READY.**

 

Komaeda could only assume the note was from Ouma. It wasn’t as though he received notes often, and especially not strange ominous ones like that. Ouma must be ready to collect his payment, whatever it was.

Jabberwock Road was a dark and dingy little street, roughly half an hour away from the academy. There were only a few houses, and even fewer streetlights. By 10 O’clock in the evening, it was quite dark outside. The darkness only added to the inherent shadiness of the situation.

Yes, although he was stupid unwanted garbage, even Komaeda was smart enough to recognize how dubious this entire situation was. His natural assumption was that he was about to be abducted. The question was, what would happen after that? Would he be subjected to sadistic acts of torture at the hands of Ouma’s intimidating henchmen? Would he be tied up and left in a cell somewhere, imprisoned for the crime of trying to investigate Ouma’s secret organization (even though he hadn’t successfully learned anything)?

These thoughts left his mind and his heart racing. Since he was pathetically lacking in strength and stamina, and only had his swiss army knife to defend himself with, Komaeda wouldn’t stand a chance against Ouma’s forces. Unless his luck created an opportunity to escape, of course, but the other side of that was that his luck could make things go even _more_ horrifically wrong. Truly, anything could happen.

It was very scary… but also very exciting. He couldn’t wait to find out whether the next absurd event in his absurd life was going to be good or bad. As he waited on the sidewalk, Komaeda shivered from head to toe, trembling from both the frigid night air and his mounting ancitipation.

At half past 10, a vehicle turned into the street, its headlights cutting through the darkness. It appeared to be a large white van. It pulled up right next to him, and Komaeda noticed that it was unmarked and that the windows were tinted.

Yep. Totally suspicious.

One of the windows rolled down a crack. Not enough to see in, but just enough for him to hear the driver speak.

“Komaeda Nagito…right?” came an unfamiliar male voice.

“Yes, that’s me.”

The window rolled down another few inches, and then the driver extended his hand outside of the car, holding out some sort of item.

“Put this on,” was all he said.

Komaeda reached out and took it. Upon inspection, the item was a blindfold.

Ouma sure was taking this seriously, but then, that was probably what he should expect from a supreme leader. Komaeda’s heart pounded as he raised the item to his face and slipped the strap over his head. It may have already been dark out, but now his world was pitch black.

Next, he heard what sounded like the side door of the car opening.

When he just stood there, a girl’s voice called out to him. “Well? What are you waiting for? Come on in!”

Komaeda did as he was told. He wondered whether or not this girl was one of Ouma’s followers too. More importantly, he wondered where they were taking him. But he knew he wouldn’t get a straight answer if he asked.

Two different pairs of arms helped him maneuver into the backseat. Someone buckled him in. And with that, the van was off.

Throughout the ride, Komaeda nervously and excitedly wondered what was going to happen next. What would he see when the blindfold was removed? The inside of an evil supreme leader’s secret lair? What would Ouma’s secret lair look like, anyway? Would it be a high-tech headquarters? An underground hideaway? A dungeon, complete with a room full of medieval torture devices? He was tingling all over just thinking about the possibilities.

Although he did his best to stay alert and keep track of where the car was heading, he soon lost track without the ability to see. He did, however, notice that the car was starting and stopping frequently. That was strange. He hadn’t expected them to drive somewhere with traffic. He’d figured Ouma’s secret lair was hidden in a remote location. Did they have to drive through the city to get to it? Komaeda didn’t know much about criminal organizations. Perhaps Ouma preferred to hide in plain sight. Although if that were the case, he should have been able to uncover some information…

The ride was shorter than he expected. They hadn’t been driving for too long before they pulled in somewhere and came to a stop. One person announced that they were “there”, and two people grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the car.

He could tell he was walking on a stone path of some sort. Then the path ended, and he heard what sounded like a pair of automatic doors as he was led inside some sort of building. There was no noise inside, but it was nice to be out of the cold. Before he could get much of a feel for the place, he was led down a hallway.

“Hmm,” said the girl who held one of his arms. “You’re pretty cute. Boss picked a good one this time.”

Normally, Komaeda would be overjoyed that someone saw fit to compliment his appearance, fetid pile of garbage that he was. But he was preoccupied trying to figure out what was going on.

‘Boss picked a good one this time’…did that mean Ouma had done all this before?

Eventually, they came to a stop. “This is it,” the boy who’d held his other arm said gruffly. He let go, and Komaeda heard what had to be the sound of a key fiddling in a lock. Then he heard the sound of door opening, and then he pushed through it.

“We’ve delivered him as promised,” the guy holding his arm announced as the door shut behind them.

“You can sit him down here,” came a voice that was _definitely_ Ouma’s.

Ouma’s henchman and henchwoman unceremoniously shoved him down onto a chair. Then they reached for his wrists, and – wait a minute…

“I-Is this really necessary?” he asked. Being blindfolded, sure – that was one thing. But having his wrists handcuffed behind his back was another thing entirely.

“Come on, you didn’t expect me to go easy on you, did you?” came Ouma’s voice from a short distance away. “I’m an evil supreme leader! Once I’ve captured someone, I won’t let him get away so easily.”

After cuffing his hands together, the henchwoman said, “It’s hard to tell with the blindfold, but I don’t think he’s bad-looking. Can I join in, Boss?”

Before Komaeda could ponder what, exactly, she meant by that, Ouma turned her down. “Nah, maybe some other time. This is as far as your assignment goes. You’re both dismissed.”

“Aww, you get to have all the fun,” she pouted. But she didn’t put up a fight. Komaeda heard the door open and shut again. Ouma’s two goons had left the room.

“Well, now that that’s taken care of, it looks like it’s just you and me, Komaeda- _chan_.”

This time, Ouma’s voice sounded close by. He had to be standing right in front of the chair now.

“You’ve really gone all out,” Komaeda remarked, trying not to betray either his excitement or his nerves. “How impressive. Just what I’d expect from an evil supreme leader!”

“Yeah, I thought you’d like this sort of thing,” Ouma said cheerfully. “You seemed like the type of guy who’s secretly a huge freak.”

Hearing Ouma insult him like that sent a spark through him, a mix of irritation and… something else.

“To tell you the truth, this feels a bit like overkill,” Komaeda said, keeping his tone light and conversational, as though he _wasn’t_ blindfolded with his hands cuffed behind his back. “Ah, not that I’m doubting your methods as a supreme leader, of course. But I’m not sure it was necessary to handcuff me like this.”

“Huuuh?” Ouma drawled. “What are you talking about? Haven’t you ever seen an interrogation before? The suspicious guy is always in handcuffs.”

“I was supposed to be the one interrogating _you_ , though.”

“Oh?” he asked. “Is that right?”

So he was playing dumb… Komaeda was starting to lose his patience a little bit.

“Wasn’t our agreement that I would get to interrogate you as long as I paid your price first? I don’t remember anything about _you_ interrogating me.”

Ouma just giggled. “Nishishi~ I never said I _wouldn’t_ do something like that. But anyway,” he said, “You haven’t paid up yet, have you?”

“Well… that’s true,” Komaeda admitted. “But only because you haven’t told me what the price is yet.”

He was starting to get a hint, though. Even trash like him wasn’t _completely_ clueless.

“Ehh, it’s no fun if I have to spoon-feed you the answers.” Ouma sighed theatrically, so close now that Komaeda could almost feel his breath. “I want you to figure it out for yourself. Here, before I take off the blindfold, let’s play a quick game of detective! Where are we right now, huh? Do you know?”

Komaeda didn’t need to review his evidence bullets. The drive to the city, the automatic doors, the carpeted hallway and the key turning in the lock could only add up to one thing.

“You’ve taken me to a hotel. And not just any hotel, but a love hotel. Hotel Kumanami…right?”

The Hotel Kumanami was a long walk from Hope’s Peak Academy, but it was within easy driving distance. Every student knew about it. It was the subject of a lot of jokes and rumors. Hanamura had once tried to trick Sonia into accompanying him there, with a promise to show her an “authentic Japanese hotel experience”, but thankfully Komaeda had managed to step in before anything untoward could happen. Unlike Hanamura, Komaeda always respected women.

“A love hotel? Wow, you must have a reeeally perverted imagination to conjure up something like that! I’m shocked!” Though Ouma didn’t actually sound the least bit shocked. “But I guess I should have known all along. Everyone says that guys with white hair are all dirty old men.”

Komaeda ignored the jab. “Aren’t _you_ the perverted one in this scenario? I thought I was being taken to a criminal organizaiton’s headquarters. To end up in a place like this instead… that’s just sort of embarrassing.”

“So you’re compleeetely sure we’re in a love hotel, huh?” Ouma asked. Komaeda didn’t bother to answer. “If that’s the case, then what do you think we’re here for?”

Again, he didn’t need to spend any time formulating an argument. Even if that girl hadn’t given it away with her request to “join in”, there was only one reason people came to a love hotel.

“You’re here to collect your payment,” Komaeda answered. “And the payment is my body.”

“Oho.” Ouma’s voice dropped an octave. “Are you willing to bet your life on that?”

To punctuate that question, he leaned in more, so close now that he was speaking right in Komaeda’s ear. Komaeda didn’t need to see _him_ to see the smirk on his lips. He could hear it in the way it shaped his words.

But soon enough, he got to see it anyway.

He felt Ouma’s fingers thread through his hair, reaching around to the back of his head, felt him grasp the strap of the blindfold. Light flooded his vision as it was pulled over his head. He could see again.

The first thing he saw was Ouma’s face, huge purple eyes so close to his own that it was alarming. But when he looked over Ouma’s shoulders to try to survey his surroundings, he could see what kind of room they were in. It was a flashy one, with gaudy red and pink stretching from the floor to the ceiling. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a huge bed with a heart-shaped headboard dotted with neon lights. There were carousel horses, for some reason, and a bath area, and… were those _whips and chains_ hanging off the wall?

What a dangerous situation he’d ended up in. His heart was racing faster than it had been all evening.

“So I was right,” he said, trying to sound _totally_ calm and cool. “This place is really tacky.”

“You think so? I think it looks fun, personally!” Ouma said as he moved in even closer. “But I guess it makes sense that Komaeda-chan’s tastes would be a liiiittle different than mine.”

After years of dealing with his luck, Komaeda had become masterful at shrugging off absurd situations. But even he had to struggle to remain stoic as Ouma climbed on top of him and slung his legs around his waist in the middle of a love hotel room.

“Since you get turned on by Hope’s Peak, I bet you’d prefer one of those rooms with a classroom setup, right?” Ouma continued teasing him, sitting down in Komaeda’s lap. “Having your way with one of the talented students inside a classroom is the kind of fantasy you whack off to every day, isn’t it? I’m right on the money, aren’t I?”

Komaeda didn’t know what he was more offended by: the invasion of his personal space, or the lewd commentary. “H-Hey…”

“Unfortunately, this hotel doesn’t have that type of room. Instead of bending me over a desk, or bending over a desk for me, you’ll just have to settle for doing it on the bed.” Ouma shifted, then, _right_ over his crotch, which sent a jolt through his lower body. “Or we could do it right here in this chair, if you’re too impatient to move. I’ve got some lube in my pocket.”

“Ouma-kun—”

“Hey, do you think we could fuck on one of those?” Ouma ignored his attempt to speak, wriggling in his lap again and jabbing his finger at one of the carousel ponies. “I dunno if there’s room for two people on one of those, but they look pretty sturdy.”

“Ouma-kun,” Komaeda said again. “Are you _sure_ this is how you want me to pay you?”

“Ehhhhhh?!” Ouma whined like a kid who’d just dropped their ice cream cone. “Don’t tell me you’re chickening out. You said any kind of payment was fine. That wasn’t a lie, was it?!”

“It’s not that. I’d be incredibly honored to be allowed to touch you!” Komaeda quickly assured him. “It’s just… someone like you could do much better than trash like me.”

“Well yeah, obviously,” Ouma said with a shrug. The fact he didn’t even try to deny it kind of stung. “But that’s okay, I’ve already been with better guys than you anyway.”

“Still— _mmph!_ ”

Komaeda had been about to try to reason with him again, but he got cut off. His eyes went wide as Ouma crushed their lips together, stealing his breath and his first kiss.

He’d never imagined a scenario like this. Komaeda had always assumed he’d die without being kissed. He knew it only made sense, that it was only natural that no one would want to kiss an unpleasant person like him. But he hadn’t been able to stop himself from thinking about it anyway.

Even in his fantasies, though, he hadn’t thought about something like _this_. Not with someone like Ouma. When he was younger, he’d pictured his partner as a cute and petite girl, since that was the norm. More recently, though, his fantasies had taken a different direction. He’d started to picture a male partner instead, with strong arms, a broad chest, and a body heavy enough to weigh his down.

Either way, having a small, lightweight, very _aggressive_ boy in his lap was something he’d never pictured.

Despite his size, Ouma was very forceful. His hands fisted in the collar of Komaeda’s shirt as he pulled him as close as him humanly possible. He rocked their hips together, grinding Komaeda’s clothed cock against his ass, and through the layers of fabric, Komaeda could feel the outline of Ouma’s own cock, pressed against his stomach.

When Ouma bit down on his lips, Komaeda gasped. Ouma took the opportunity to slip his tongue right inside, violating the inside of his mouth. It was overwhelming, Ouma breathing hotly into his mouth, the taste of their mingled saliva. He could barely breathe, could barely move with his wrists bound together behind the chair. With every movement of Ouma’s hips, the chair rocked underneath their combined weight, but he was too distracted by Ouma’s tongue ravaging his mouth to worry about falling over.

Just as he thought that it was starting to become too much for him, Ouma _finally_ released him, leaving him breathing hard and feeling almost dizzy. Ouma’s breath was hot against his face. There was hardly any space between them. He saw Ouma’s tongue retreat into his mouth as he pulled away, and his whole body shivered in response.

“Hey, how come you’re not waking up down there yet? ” Ouma asked, wiggling around some more in his lap.

The question took a second to register, as Komaeda was distracted by Ouma’s flushed cheeks and swollen lips. When he realized what Ouma had asked, he flushed with embarrassment.

“T-That’s… It’s because you caught me by surprise, that’s all.” Komaeda may not have much pride as a man, but what little he did have was quickly being torn to shreds.

“That excuse won’t cut it at all,” Ouma sighed in exaggerated disappointment. “This is a real blow to my self-esteem. To think that the guy who worships Super High School Levels can’t even get it up for me…If only I was your beloved ‘ _Hinata-kun_.’ Then I bet you’d be rock hard in no time.”

Komaeda jolted upright, staring at Ouma in plain shock.

“Oh? What’s that?” Ouma smirked at his honest reaction. “Shocked that I know all about your secret feelings? It was a real shock to me too, you know! Komaeda-chan always says he loves Super High School Levels sooo much, but actually, he’s been pining after some boring reserve course guy this whole time! It’s like a story out of some manga. Being secretly in love with what you hate the most is pretty funny! You always keep me entertained.”

While Ouma sat there and taunted him, Komaeda did his best to recover, carefully smoothing over his expression into something neutral. But he was shaken. He’d never admitted his feelings for Hinata out loud. How could Ouma know? Was it just a random guess, or had Ouma been spying on him? Normally, the idea that a Super High School Level student cared about him enough to do something like spy on him would have left him feeling ecstatic. But this time, he was only a tiny bit flattered. Mostly he just felt violated.

“You have completely the wrong idea Flinging off random accusations like that will get you nowhere,” he said, trying to sound coolly dismissive. But unfortunately for him, Ouma didn’t buy it one bit.

“Man, you really are a terrible liar,” he sighed. “That whole thing about loving everyone’s talents was also a lie, wasn’t it? I’m starting to think you’re an even bigger liar than me, Komaeda-chan.”

Now _that_ was crossing a line.

If there was one thing Komaeda couldn’t stand, it was the idea that anyone would think he didn’t care about Hope’s Peak Academy and all its incredible students. He loved everything Hope’s Peak Academy stood for; it was the reason he lived. Even being teased about it left a bad taste in his mouth.

“It wasn’t a lie,” Komaeda said firmly. “I truly love everyone’s talents from the bottom of my heart. I’d never lie about something like that.”

Ouma just smirked. “Then prove it.”

For a moment, Komaeda held his gaze evenly, letting that challenge hang between them. Then he took the bait.

Since he couldn’t use his hands, Komaeda had to lunge his head forward to claim Ouma’s lips. Ouma made a pleased noise in response, looping his hands around Komaeda’s neck and shifting in his lap again, rubbing against him. This time, Komaeda was the first to deepen the kiss. Ouma responded enthusiastically, opening up for him right away and eagerly meeting Komaeda’s tongue.

Komaeda wished he could hold Ouma’s hips still, so he’d stop rocking the chair so much, but Ouma continued to insistently writhe in his lap. Luckily for Ouma, the friction was starting to have the desired effect. Now that Komaeda had accepted the reality of the situation and let himself relax a little, he was finally getting aroused. His cock hardened in his jeans under Ouma’s ass.

Yes, he’d stopped worrying about the absurd situation he was in. He’d shrugged and accepted that he was going to lose his virginity to Ouma Kokichi in a love hotel, after being kidnapped by his goons. It may not have been the stuff of his fantasies, but it was better than dying a virgin, and if Ouma kept his word then he’d even get some secrets out of the deal. That was what he hoped for.

What started as a passionate kiss turned obscene. Ouma moaned into Komaeda’s mouth as he sucked on his tongue. Komaeda had no idea what he was doing, of course, but what he lacked in experience he tried to make up for with aggression. Ouma seemed to make the best noises when he was rough, so Komaeda obliged, ravaging the supreme leader’s mouth with his tongue and biting his lips until they were bruised.

Their make-out session was cut short rather abruptly, when one particularly enthusiastic movement of Ouma’s hips caused the chair to wobble too much.

“Whoops!” Ouma said as they went down.

Komaeda braced himself for what was sure to be a terrible impact. With his luck, he might even have to go to the ER with a broken back. But to his surprise, something soft cushioned their fall. They landed on some kind of big pillow.

His arms still hurt like hell, though, trapped under the back of the chair. And his back wasn’t feeling much better. He cringed deeply with pain.

“Good thing I put that there,” Ouma remarked, slumped on top of him. “And good think I had someone soft to land on, too! Thanks, Komaeda-chan. Though, I hope your _other_ part hasn’t gone soft…”

“Could you please help me up?” Komaeda asked, trying to stay polite.

“You’d rather do it on the bed than on the floor, huh? Guess that makes sense. I knew you were a classy guy.”

Calling him classy seemed to contradict his earlier insults, but Komaeda didn’t bother to point that out. He let Ouma climb off of him and help him to his feet.

“While you’re at it, could you take these off?” he said, lifting his cuffed wrists over his head.

“Sorry, can’t do that,” Ouma replied. “You see, while you were blindfolded I swallowed the key. It’s rattling around in my stomach now.”

“Hmmm… that’s another one of your lies, isn’t it?”

“Why do you say that?”

“Wouldn’t it be beneficial for you to remove the handcuffs? It’ll be difficult to fulfill your demands if I can’t use my hands,” Komaeda pointed out reasonably.

“All I said was that you have to pay with your body,” Ouma said cheerfully. “That means all you need to do is let me use you however I want. You were being a real cold fish for a while there, so I was already prepared to have to cuff you to the bed and sit on you myself~”

Komaeda did his best not to be distracted by that mental image. Having a Super High School Level speak to him that way was undeniably exciting.

“Doesn’t that sound boring to you?” Komaeda tried to reason with him again. “Having to do all the work yourself isn’t fair. I can definitely give you a more exciting experience than that.”

 _That_ did it. Watching Ouma’s eyes narrow, Komaeda knew he’d finally captured his attention.

“Hmmm… okay, I’ll release you,” Ouma conceded. “But you’d better make good on that promise, or I’ll never tell you anything about myself that isn’t a big fat lie. Also, I’ll spread it around school that you’re awful in bed and that you have a weird fetish for horses~”

“Haha,” Komaeda laughed, though he wasn’t amused. “That would be unfortunate.”

Ouma gave him the key. While Komaeda struggled to free his own hands, Ouma watched by the moving carousel horses. A couple of them crashed right into each other.

“Looks like those two are mating!”

When Ouma turned his back briefly to look at them, Komaeda seized the opportunity to discreetly put the handcuffs in the pocket of his jacket. He might not need to use them, but he wanted to have _something_ to get the upper hand over Ouma with if he needed to. Maybe it was even his good luck that had provided the distraction in the first place.

Not wanting to give Ouma any time to ask what he’d done with the cuffs, Komaeda immediately scooped him up in his arms and kissed him. Ouma tensed, as though Komaeda had surprised him, but he relaxed quickly enough and looped his arms around Komaeda’s shoulder.

“Wow, so chivalrous,” Ouma teased as Komaeda carried him over to the bed. “I’m surprised a malnourished skeleton like you has the strength to carry me.” Komaeda just laughed modestly.

When they reached the bed, Komaeda noticed something he hadn’t noticed before: a medium-sized metal box sitting on top of one of the pillows. After setting Ouma down, Komaeda pointed to it. “What’s this?”

Ouma smiled at him with a shrug. “Open it and find out!”

Komaeda brought the box over and set it between them. Knowing Ouma, he didn’t know what to expect. There could be something dangerous in there, like a ticking time bomb (he could almost hear Ouma say, “ _You have three minutes to fuck me or the bomb’s gonna go off_!”). It could also be something as harmless and childish as a Jack-in-the-Box. But instead, what he found inside the box was…

“…did you bring these?” Komaeda asked, sending Ouma an accusatory look.

“I-It makes me really sad that you think I’m that much of a pervert!” Ouma sniffled, his eyes suddenly full of crocodile tears. “I’d never own stuff like that! They were already there when I got here, honest!!”

The box was full of sex toys. There were a truly impressive variety of colors, shapes and textures. There were vibrators, dildos, clamps, strings of beads, rings too big to fit your finger but too small to fit your wrist, and all sorts of other things Komaeda couldn’t even guess the function of. There was also a gag ball, which he found particularly distasteful. He turned his nose up at it in disgust.

Considering how out-of-place the plain metal box looked on the tacky bed, it was clear that Ouma had brought it from home. Komaeda was starting to realize he’d seriously underestimated Ouma’s level of perversion. Maybe his title as Super High School Level Supreme Leader was just a cover for true talent, Super High School Level Perv.

“You’re obviously lying,” Komaeda sighed, as he shoved the box to the side. “Did you really want to use things like this?”

“Sure, why not?” Ouma said. His fake tears had already vanished. “We can use them as weapons!”

“Weapons?” Komaeda repeated, skeptical.

“Yep, in our competition!”

Komaeda was getting a headache. “Competition? Is that a euphemism?”

“Nope! I’ve already decided, we’re gonna make this a contest. Whoever can hold out the longest is the winner. And if you win, not only will I spill aaaalll my secrets, just like you wanted, but I’ll let you do whatever you want to me from now on, too! My fate will rest entirely in your hands, Komaeda- _chan_ ,” he said, punctuating that statement by nudging his thigh against Komaeda’s crotch.

“A-Anything?” Komaeda asked around a gasp. “I’m incredibly flattered that you’d offer me such a prize. But, now I have to wonder, what happens if I lose?”

“You’ll be my slave, obviously!”

Komaeda’s eyes widened. “Your slave…?”

“Nishishi~ If I win, then I get to use you however I want, _whenever_ I want. I might even make you wear a collar and chain. How does that sound to you?”

The answer, of course, was that it sounded humiliating. And while it would be easy to assume Ouma was all talk, his actions this evening had shown that he was willing to go to some pretty extreme lengths. Ouma might seriously make do everything he threatened to do.

Being treated like a slave by the Super High School Level Supreme Leader… Komaeda couldn’t even begin to imagine such a thing. If this situation was his idea of a “game”, who knew what other perverted scenarios he could force Komaeda into? The thought filled him with fear.

And yet…He couldn’t deny the pang of heat in his groin, either.

“T-That sounds like a terrible predicament,” Komaeda said, starting to sweat and get shivers. “I wouldn’t want something like that to happen.”

Ouma saw right through him easily. “Yeah, right. I can tell you’re into that sort of thing. You probably loooove being treated like a dog,” he taunted, rubbing against his crotch. “I even felt it get a little harder when I said ‘slave.’”

“T-There’s no way,” Komaeda insisted. “I’m telling you, I don’t have any interests like that.”

“You’re such a liar,” Ouma said.

Komaeda wanted to keep arguing with him, but he was starting to have trouble thinking up any good rebuttals. Ouma kept increasing the friction against him, and it was taking all his self-control not to rub against his leg. His breath was already coming pathetically hard.

Before he could give in and grind himself against Ouma’s thigh, Ouma suddenly pulled back. Wrapping his legs around Komaeda’s waist, he shifted to roll them over. Now Komaeda was the one being straddled.

Wasting no time, Ouma pushed Komaeda’s legs apart and climbed into his lap. Immediately, he reached for the button of his jeans.

“I’m gonna take this out now,” he announced,as he unzipped Komaeda’s fly. “At least you can’t lie with your dick.”

Reflexively, Komaeda tried to cover himself. But then he realized what he was doing and let his arms fall to the sides. He’d already agreed to this payment. He couldn’t stop Ouma from using his body.

But he still couldn’t help but blush as Ouma reached into his clothes and pulled out his erection.

“Hmm…” Ouma leaned in, peering closely at his hard cock. Seeing someone stare at his private part so intently made Komaeda blush.

“It’s not that impressive,” he concluded. “I’ve had waaay bigger guys than you. But I guess that’s what I should expect from someone who doesn’t even have a real talent, huh?”

Komaeda kept his face carefully neutral, but there was no way to hide the blush on his face. It bothered him, being humiliated over his body and insulted over his crappy talent. But oddly enough, it also made his dick even harder. Being put in his place by someone so much better than him was something that excited and depressed him at the same time.

“Ah, I think it twitched when I insulted you!” Ouma exclaimed. “Gross~”

When he wrapped his hand around it and gaze it a squeeze, Komaeda had to bite back a moan. Ouma didn’t waste any time at all in stroking him roughly from base to head. It was hard to keep quiet and harder to keep still.

“Some of it’s started to come out, too~”

Komaeda let out a startled noise when Ouma dug his finger into the slit. It wasn’t _entirely_ from pain.

“Oh?” Ouma lifted his head up. “What’s that?” He pressed his finger in again. “Do you get off on this, too? Man, you’re a huge perv.”

“S…Stop doing that…” Komaeda tried to sound stern, but it came out pleading instead.

“Awww, no fun. Next time you want me stop, you’ll have to beg me for mercy.”

Stroking his now-sticky fingers up and down, Ouma coated Komaeda’s cock in pre-cum as he jerked him off. Every time he rubbed the base of the glans, Komaeda let out a gasp, twisting his fingers in the sheets. He couldn’t afford to come, not yet, but he’d never been touched by someone else and as much as he hated to admit it, the entire situation was turning him on.

But before he could worry too much about that, Ouma suddenly removed his hand.

Komaeda opened his eyes, which he’d squeezed shut at some point. Breathing hard, he peered at Ouma in confusion.

“Well? That was fun, right?” Ouma asked cheerfully. “I could tell you were really enjoying it! But I think you were enjoying it _too_ much. I’ve barely even started playing with you yet, and you looked like you were ready to blow it.”

Sitting across his thighs, Ouma held up his sticky fingers for Komaeda to see, then sucked two of them into his mouth. Komaeda’s eyes widened and his cock throbbed at the sight. To see a Super High School Level licking up his dirty fluids…it was so wrong, but it made him unbelievably hard.

Removing his fingers with a _pop_ , Ouma announced, “Alright, time to play some more~”

Komaeda’s cock was already straining pathetically for more touch. But this time, Ouma skimmed his fingers right _underneath_ it. As he lay down between Komaeda’s legs, one of his hands settled on Komaeda’s balls, while the saliva-slick fingers of his other hand dipped further down, and prodded at—

Komaeda let out an undignified noise. “H-Hey…just what are you doing, exactly?”

“Exactly what it seems like I’m doing,” Ouma said as he pressed a finger in Komaeda’s ass.

“That’s… _mmngh!_ ”

Komaeda’s let out a yelp of pain as Ouma gave one of his balls a firm squeeze.

“Hey Komaeda-chan, would you complain if I busted ‘em?” Ouma asked, putting his thumb between his balls and giving the other one a squeeze this time. “I figure you weren’t planning to have kids anyway, ‘cause you don’t want to pass on your worthless genes and stuff.”

“I-I’d – _nghhh!_ \-- definitely complain,” Komaeda said through gritted teeth. “J-Just because I said I’d pay with my body doesn’t mean you can do something like that.”

“Oh reaaaally?” Ouma asked, pressing down _just_ hard enough to hurt. When Komaeda let out another yelp he finally backed off. “Sorry, I just assumed you were a perv who enjoys pain. Here, let me make it up to you!” And with that, he leaned in and kissed Komaeda’s balls.

Komaeda’s whole body jerked when he felt the first wet swipe of Ouma’s tongue. He watched in amazement as Ouma started sucking on one of them. The sight was so incredibly lewd, it felt wrong to look at. But he was quickly distracted from even _that_ display Ouma pushed into his ass again, this time with two fingers.

It hurt. Komaeda had fingered himself before, but only a few times, and when he did he always used lotion. Ouma’s saliva wasn’t enough to ease the sting of the penetration. When he started thrusting them in and out, it hurt even more.

With the first violation of those fingers, Komaeda had shut his eyes against the pain. So when Ouma licked a path up from his balls to his cock, it came as a surprise. He let out a startled moan, hips jerking off the bed at the sensation of his tongue, eyes flying open again.

The next thing he saw was Ouma taking his cock in his hand again, and then popping the head right in his mouth.

“O-Ouma-kun…!”

He couldn’t tear his eyes away. They were drawn like magnets to the sight of Ouma bracketed between his thighs, with his dick between his lips. For a moment he just stayed like that, suckling on the head, the expression on his face almost innocent despite everything he was doing. Then he noticed Komaeda watching, and as he met his eyes he somehow managed to _smirk_ around his cock. Komaeda felt himself twitch inside Ouma’s mouth.

From that point on, Komaeda couldn’t think anymore. His thoughts were entirely consumed by what Ouma was doing to his body. The supreme leader quickly got to work bobbing his head between Komaeda’s legs, taking his dick from base to the head. Every time he pulled his lips up, he made sure to swipe his tongue over the pre-cum gathering at the tip, and lick at the underside underneath the head. It felt good, _unbelievably_ good, and as if that wasn’t enough, his fingers had started to feel good too. Ouma was hitting his prostate nearly every time now, and by now, his body had warmed up enough that each touch felt incredible.

Komaeda struggled to control himself. He tried to hold onto the sheets and keep his body still. But in spite of his best efforts, he quickly came undone. Soon his hips were arching off the bed in short, desperate thrusts, pushing his cock further into Ouma’s mouth, while his hands found their way into Ouma’s hair. Ouma made a muffled noise of surprise and alarm when Ouma pulled his hair, causing Komaeda to temporarily worry he’d choke, but he didn’t pull away. In fact, he redoubled his efforts, willingly going along with every thrust of Komaeda’s hips and noisily swallowing down his cock every time. The slurping sounds were so dirty that they were almost as arousing as the feeling of Ouma’s tongue and throat.

It was good, unbelievably good. At this rate, he wouldn’t last much longer. His body was screaming for release, heat steadily building in his groin, his breath coming in harsh pants. He knew he couldn’t afford to finish yet, that it’d be game over for him if he did. Not only would he never learn Ouma’s secrets, but he’d have to become his personal slave too. And yet…while most of him was horrified by that idea, there was a tiny part of him that was excited by it.

It might be worth it, losing the game. It might be worth it if that meant he got to come inside Ouma’s mouth. His dick gave a strong throb when he pictured the look on Ouma’s face, the gurgling noises he’d make as he desperately tried to swallow all his cum. If he just got a little more, then he was definitely going to come. Just a _little_ more—

Suddenly, all the sensation was gone.

“Welp, I’m already bored of this.”

His dick slipped right out of Ouma’s mouth, as Ouma shoved Komaeda’s hands away and pulled his head back. The fingers in his ass were withdrawn, too.

Komaeda just lay there, panting for breath, arching his hips in the air helplessly. His brain was having trouble registering that all the pleasure and teasing and torment had stopped so suddenly. He’d been _so close._

Confused and agitated, he looked at Ouma, but seeing how Ouma looked right now only made him feel more flustered. The other boy was red-cheeked, with drool dripping down his chin and a bit of white fluid at the corner of his mouth. His bangs were a mess and his lips looked swollen.

The sight of his debauched appearance went straight to Komaeda’s dick. To think he’d messed up a Super High School Level student like that…

“Haaah, sucking your dick wasn’t as much fun as I hoped it would be,” Ouma sighed, as he got out from between Komaeda’s legs and sat up on the bed. “Seriously, your dick’s not impressive at all. It’s too skinny, it’s way too small, and your cum tastes kinda gross. You’ve gotta eat more sweets in your diet.”

“I guess mine wouldn’t compare to Saihara-kun’s,” Komaeda said before he could stop himself.  

For a split second, Ouma’s eyes went wide with surprise.

“…Saihara-kun’s?” he asked, his tone innocently confused, but Komaeda wasn’t fooled. He’d already given himself away.

“Ah, have you not slept with him yet?” Komaeda asked, laughing apologetically. “Sorry for assuming. I just thought you had, since he’s the person you love, and you seem to be the type who moves fast.”

He saw it again. It was just barely perceptible, the slightest twitch of his facial features. It probably wouldn’t be enough of a giveaway for most people. But it was enough of a giveaway for Komaeda, the person who watched Super High School Levels more closely than anyone else.

It had just been a guess. He didn’t have any proof that Ouma liked someone. But based on what he’d observed so far this evening, Komaeda figured that Ouma was the type to project onto other people. He kept calling him perverted even though he was the biggest pervert to ever live. So when he’d harassed him about having someone he loved, Komaeda wondered if maybe he had someone like that himself.

And if he assumed that the person Ouma liked was in his class, then the most likely candidate was probably the detective. Komaeda had only seen them together a couple of times before, but he figured that Saihara _had_ to be someone Ouma found interesting, since his talent was so diametrically opposed to his own. A criminal overlord in love with a detective…it made sense to him. He had no proof, but he’d been willing to take a guess. And sure enough, he’d gotten lucky.

“Eh, there’s someone I like?” Ouma asked, still with his charade of innocent curiosity. “Wow, this my first time hearing about it!”

“You don’t have to play dumb. I won’t make fun of you. In fact,” Komaeda said, smiling at him supportively, “I think it’s a wonderful thing! It’s cute that you’re in love with a detective, even though you’re the leader of a massive criminal organization. That’s what they call ‘forbidden love’, isn’t it?”

For a moment, Ouma looked at him blankly, but then he broke into a huge smile.

“Okay, if you say I don’t have to play dumb anymore, I won’t. You caught me. I’m tooootally head-over-heels in love with my beloved Saihara-chan,” he professed, placing a hand over his heart. “I write his name in all my notebooks and I carry his picture in my wallet and everything. To be honest,” he went on, “my greatest dream is to be Saihara-chan’s bride!”

“Ah, you don’t have to cover it up with jokes, either,” Komaeda reassured him. “Like I said, I’ll support you. When I think about two bright, shining hopes such as you and Saihara-kun joining together, I feel a strong hope within me too! Though…” He frowned. “I wonder if he returns your feelings or not? I’ve noticed he spends a lot of time with the Super High School Level Pianist.”

Ouma wasn’t grinning anymore.

“Ehh, are you done yet?” he whined, going back to his whiny child persona. “I’m already bored of this joke.”

Unfortunately for him, Komaeda ignored him. Once he’d started talking about hope, he always found he just couldn’t stop.

“The hope you possess in your heart to be together with the man you love, and Akamatsu-san’s hope, to be together with that same person… I wonder whose hope will be prevail? Either way, I’m getting chills just thinking about it!” Komaeda exclaimed, starting to breathe heavily from the excitement of it all. “If you two ever decide to compete with each other for Saihara-kun’s love, you’ll have to invite me to watch. I’d love to see such a wonderful, beautiful sight. Either union would be incredible to behold. Whether it’s you and Saihara-kun, or Akamatsu-san and Saihara-kun, I’m sure either outcome would bring great hope to everyo— _mmmphhhg!_ ”

Much to his surprise, Komaeda was interrupted mid-sentence when Ouma shoved something hard into his mouth. No, not his dick. That would have been preferable.

“Komaeda-chan, don’t you think we’re getting distracted from the game?” Ouma said, tucking the strap of the gag ball behind his head. “I don’t consider talking my ear off to be a kind of foreplay, you know~?”

While Komaeda had been distracted thinking about Ouma and Akamatsu’s dueling hopes, Ouma had managed to sneak his hand into the box of sex toys and pull out the item Komaeda feared the most. He tried to protest, but it came out incoherent around the plastic ball in his mouth.

Komaeda hated being gagged. It reminded him too much of what had happened to him that time he’d been kidnapped by a serial killer.

Blindfolds were one thing. Komaeda could handle those. His kidnapper hadn’t blindfolded him. He’d left him inside a dark room while he waited for the ransom, and then when he gave up, he’d stuffed him inside a trash bag and left him to rot in an alleyway. So he hadn’t been able to see, but he hadn’t had anything over his eyes. As a result, Komaeda hadn’t developed an aversion to blindfolds.

But gags – that was a different story. His kidnapper had gagged him twice: silencing his screams with a chloroform rag the first time, and then taping over his mouth the second time.

He hated it. He hated being unable to speak. And besides, it just seemed so degrading. He knew he was worthless garbage, barely worth the dirt on a Super High School Level’s shoes, but he thought that even garbage deserved more considerate treatment than _that._

“...hmm.” Ouma leaned in and peered at his face. Komaeda glared fiercely back at him. “You don’t look very happy,” he observed. His eyes traveled down to his crotch. “Hmm, it’s gone down and everything…” He sighed, shaking his head at Komaeda’s limp penis. “You really can’t keep it up for more than a minute, can you? Lucky for you, I’ve got some other stuff in here that’ll make you feel good.”

As unprepared as Komaeda had been for the gag ball, he was almost equally intimidated by the next item Ouma withdrew from the box: a truly _massive_ purple vibrator.

Cheerfully, Ouma reached into the pocket of his low-hanging pants and whipped out a couple of packets of lube. He wasted no time at all in opening one and drizzling it all over the toy.

“Get ready, Komaeda- _chan_ ,” Ouma sing-songed as he lined it up with his hole.

Komaeda panicked, flailing his arms in the air. He needed to tell him to stop, but he couldn’t because he was gagged. There was no way his body could handle being penetrated by something that big and thick.

…although his dick wasn’t listening to his brain, for some reason. The more firmly Ouma nudged against him with the toy, the more his dick throbbed, until he was at half-mast.

When Ouma pressed the tip in, Komaeda’s arms fell to the bed, fisting in the sheets as he braced himself.

It burned. The stretch of the toy was so wide, it took his breath away. His thighs trembled with every bit that was pushed in. After only a couple of inches, he felt full. But then Ouma pushed it in a little bit more, and…

“ _Mnmfh!_ ”

He let out a very undignified, muffled moan around the plastic ball when Ouma hit his prostate.

“Oh? Right there?” Ouma looked down at him inquisitively. Komaeda just stared back at him, flushed and desperate, breathing heavily through his nose with drool seeping out around the gag. He knew he must be a truly disgraceful sight. He was ready for Ouma to call him disgusting. Some part of him even relished it. But Ouma simply smirked and kept aiming for that spot. After jabbing at his prostate a few more times, he twisted the base of the toy so it started vibrating.

Komaeda threw his head back with a muffled whimper. The feeling of Ouma thrusting the toy halfway in and out, torturing his prostate with the vibrations, was almost too much to bear. His cock was fully hard again, leaking from the slit as it strained and throbbed.

“Nishishi~” Ouma laughed at him. “Should’ve known you were a freak. A total masochist like you probably can’t get off unless you have something hard shoved up your hole. Bet you never jack off one-handed, do you?”

Komaeda tried to glare at him, but then he had to squeeze his eyes shut with a muffled moan as Ouma thrust the toy deep inside of him.

Once agan, he was getting far too worked up too fast. If he came right now, untouched, before he’d even done anything to Ouma at all, then he wouldn’t be able to bear the humiliation. He may have considered forfeiting the game before, when Ouma was sucking him, but not anymore. After Ouma had degraded by shoving the gag ball in his mouth, he refused to give him the satisfaction.

“Huh? Finally joining the game?”

Ouma noticed Komaeda reach out with a shaking hand and fumble around inside the box of sex toys. Blindly, he felt his fingers brush over the item he needed. Looping it under his fingers, he lifted it out of the box and dragged it across the sheets, then finally put it over the head of his cock.

 “—hey, that’s cheating! You can’t use one on yourself! …though, I guess I never said there was a rule against it, huh…”

Ignoring Ouma, Komaeda secured it around the base. With the cock ring on, he felt like he was in less danger of coming all over himself. But even so, he still couldn’t afford to lose time. Without any further ado, he reached for Ouma’s pants.

“Wow, Komaeda-chan’s finally touching me. It’s about time.” Despite the teasing, Ouma willingly wriggled out of his pants when Komaeda unzipped them, and then out of his brightly-colored underwear.

For all his insults, Ouma’s dick turned out to be smaller. It was a small, dainty, almost feminine penis. But even if Komaeda had the nerve to insult an evil supreme leader’s dick size, he couldn’t do it around the gag in his mouth. He settled for reaching out and stroking it instead, which soon had Ouma moaning.

Jerking Ouma off soon turned his hands sticky; his cock was leaking a truly impressive amount. Apparently, spending so much time verbally and sexually tormenting Komaeda had gotten him all worked up. Komaeda supposed he should see it as an honor.

“H-Hey,” Ouma said around a gasp, as Komaeda rubbed underneath the head, “Want me to put it in while you’ve still got a vibrator in there? It’d be interesting to see if you can take two at once.”

Komaeda shook his head. Being fucked by a Super High School Level student’s talented cock _was_ appealing, but there was no way he was going to take two things at once. He was cringing in pain just thinking about it.

“Tch, fine.” Grumpily, Ouma shoved the vibrator deeper into him, earning another muffled sound. “Guess you get to top this time.”

Komaeda watched as Ouma kicked his pants and underwear all the way off and moved to straddle his lap. Picking the other packet of lube off the bed, he ripped it open with one hand, while the other kept moving the vibrator in and out. Komaeda flinched at the feeling of cool liquid pouring onto his aching cock. His head was spinning at this sudden turn of events. Was Ouma really going to ride him and fuck him with the vibrator at the same time…?! That seemed incredibly perverted.

“Nishishi~” Ouma hovered over his cock, rubbing his hole against the slick head. “You should see the look on your face right now,” he teased, grinding down against him again.

Komaeda braced himself when the head of his cock slipped inside. His fingers tightened in the sheets, his cock straining for more of that beckoning heat— But to his intense disappointment, Ouma lifted pulled away again.

“Hey, Komaeda-chan, do you want it?” Ouma rubbed his hole against Komaeda’s cock again. “You’re just dyyyying to put it in someone way more talented than you are, right? This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for you, so you’d better take it.”

Grinning down at him, red-faced but otherwise unflustered, Ouma reaching around to thrust the vibrator in and out of Komaeda again with the hand that wasn’t bracing itself on his thigh. “Sorry to break it to you, but no other Super High School Level is ever gonna want to be fucked by a guy like you. You’re so weird and gross, they’d probably rather kill themselves— _nngnhg_ —!”

Ouma choked on the rest of his words when Komaeda grabbed him by his skinny hips and shoved his cock inside.

His purple eyes went comically wide as he struggled to process the invasion to his body. Komaeda, for his part, had to close his eyes against the sensation. Ouma’s body was so hot and tight around him that it was almost painful. It almost left him feeling delirious. If it weren’t for the cock ring, he might have come the second he put it in.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Ouma looked uncomfortable. His expression was pained. It even looked like there were tears in his eyes.

The sight made Komaeda’s dick throb a little. He couldn’t deny his primal satisfaction at causing the other Ouma pain, after all the harassment he’d endured. And yet…Komaeda felt bad, too. He knew it was wrong of him to cause a Super High School Level any pain. Scum like him shouldn’t dare to do such a thing.

“Komaeda-chan…” Ouma sniffled, gritting his teeth as he winced. “T-That was really mean of you, to just shove it in me like that…It hurt so much…”

Instinctively, Komaeda flooded with guilt. It gnawed at him to hear Ouma cry like that.

Except…something sounded sort of suspicious. There was something fake about his reaction. He was just lying again, wasn’t he? That was probably what it was. He was done falling for Ouma’s lies.

Rather than pulling out, Komaeda just gazed at him defiantly, dug his fingers into his hips, and rocked up inside him.

That tore a gasp out of Ouma’s throat. For a moment, he looked at him in surprise. But then the frown on his lips fell away and was replaced with a smile.

“Finally catching on, h-huh?” Ouma said, letting out a hiss through his teeth as Komaeda thrusted his hips again. “Took you long enough to take any action…It was getting tiring having to do all the work myself, you know…”

Bracing both of his hands on Komaeda’s thighs, Ouma lifted himself up and grinded back down. Komaeda moaned loudly around the plastic ball, more drool seeping out around the gag.

“C-C’mon,” Ouma said, flushed and perspiring as he grinded down, but still able to face Komaeda with a smirk and a glint of challenge in his eyes. “Show me a good time, Komaeda-chan. Remember, if you don’t, you’ll suffer an evil supreme leader’s punishment…though, that probably sounds like a promise instead of a threat to a freak like you— _nnhh_ —!”

After Ouma called him a freak, Komaeda bounced him roughly on his cock. It wasn’t hard at all to move him around; Ouma weighed so little that even a pathetically weak person like Komaeda could do what he wanted with him easily enough.

“T-That’s better. Now you’re getting the hang of it…”

Finally, they started to move in rhythm with each other. Ouma raised his hips eagerly to take Komaeda’s cock, and Komaeda obligingly pulled him down, slamming deep inside him over and over again. It was easy for him to get lost in the waves of pleasure that coursed through him every time he sheathed himself in Ouma’s tight ass. He’d been so consumed by his pleasure that he hadn’t been paying enough attention; it caught him entirely by surprise when Ouma reached one of his hands back to grab a hold of the still-whirring vibrator and thrust it in and out of him.

Komaeda let out a string of desperate muffled noises. It was too much, fucking Ouma and getting fucked by the toy at the same time. He was too close again.

“Does it, _haaah_ , feel good, Komaeda-chan?” Ouma panted, rocking down on him again. “Are you ready to forfeit the game? That’s, _ahh_ , fine with me, you know! I could use a servant to do all my chores, and bring me food, and clean my shoes off every day with their tongue.”

The thought of being degraded like that set Komaeda’s blood on fire. Even if he was trash, he didn’t want to be a slave. Yeah, he kind of got off on the idea too. But he wasn’t going to let Ouma keep sadistically humiliating him forever.

Ouma knew it, Komaeda figured. He knew he hated it, and he was deliberately trying to provoke him. The reason he’d reminded him of the stakes was because he wanted Komaeda to hold out longer. He didn’t want Komaeda to give in, not yet. He wanted a tougher competition than that. An easy win must be “boring” to him. That was the kind of person he was.

So Komaeda didn’t give in. Instead, he retaliated, by reaching into the box of sex toys again, pulling out one of the crinkly cocksleeves, and shoving it around Ouma’s cock.

Ouma moaned loudly and shamelessly as Komaeda moved it up and down. He abandoned the vibrator, leaving it halfway up Komaeda’s ass  in order to balance himself with both hands.

“Nngh, h-haha…It’s gonna…take more than just that, to send me over the edge!” Ouma smiled at him defiantly, but it was clearly strained. Clearly, Ouma couldn’t handle having his prostate and his dick stimulated at the same time any better than Komaeda could.

Finally, for the first time all evening, Komaeda had the upper hand. But he knew he couldn’t afford to get comfortable just because he was in the lead. He diligently kept thrusting Ouma’s cock in and out of the sleeve, while trying to control his thrusts so they hit Ouma’s prostate. It was tempting to bury himself all the way inside every time, but he knew it was better to push in only a few inches instead, so he could hit the spot that made Ouma moan loudest.

“You’d better, _ahh_ , d-do it harder, or I’m gonna… start to think you’re boring,” Ouma said. Komaeda just ignored his bluff. He could tell that Ouma was gradually losing it. If he kept doing what he was doing, Ouma would come first.

Ah, it really would be wonderful to win their game…being so close to learning an evil supreme leader’s secrets was incredibly exciting. Komaeda was starting to shiver all over.

All he had to do was just keep twisting his hand and thrusting his hips, and soon, he’d have Ouma spurting everywhere. He just had to hold off his own climax until then. If he could manage that, then victory belonged to him.

“Hey,” Ouma said suddenly, interrupting his confident thoughts, “I wonder what your beloved Hinata-chan would think, if he saw you like this?”

And then everything froze.

Komaeda’s eyes grew wide. All thoughts flew from his mind at the image that popped into his head.

Hinata, in the love hotel room. Hinata, standing over the bed. Hinata, looking down on him, seeing him in this state of debauchery, with a gag in his mouth and huge vibrator still in his ass.

The look on Hinata’s face. The embarrassment, the disgust—

“Wooow, I felt it twitch just now!” Ouma said excitedly. “You must really wish you were fucking him instead of me, huh? If I took the gag off, you’d be crying out his name right now, right?”

When Ouma started taunting him again, Komaeda jerked back to reality.

He tried to ignore Ouma, to forget all about Hinata. Mindlessly, he thrust into the hole above him, hoping that if he did it hard enough then its owner would stop talking.

But unfortunately…

“You know, you can say his name if you want,” Ouma carried on. “I won’t, _a-ah_ , mind if you pretend I’m him! I mean, i-it’s the only chance you’ll… _aahh_ … ever get to be with him…”

As he slammed into Ouma again, Komaeda realized he’d made a mistake. He shouldn’t have been so negligent as to let Ouma grab the gag ball. He should have taken it himself and used it on Ouma ages ago.

“C-Cause I mean…it’s not like he’d ever, _ahh_ , want to do this with you… I know he’s a reserve course guy, but even he’s got to have, _ahh_ , standards…”

Komaeda just lay there, seething, his blood boiling with anger.

“I mean, you’re so creepy and weird, Komaeda-chan…I’m sure nobody will ever love a freak like you—”

And that was when he snapped.

Fear and surprised flashed across Ouma’s face as Komaeda lunged for him. The next thing he knew, their positions were reversed, with Komaeda pinning him down to the bed with a hand on his throat.

Ouma struggled underneath Komaeda, thrashing his arms and legs. The room filled with violent choking sounds. Komaeda only briefly glanced at his face, wide-eyed and rapidly turning red. Instead of just sitting there and watching Ouma choke, he reached out with the hand that wasn’t squeezing his windpipe and took out the handcuffs he’d stashed away in his pocket.

It was a little difficult to grab both of Ouma’s wrists and cuff them together with only one hand, but in his weakened state, Ouma was pliant enough for it to work. Maybe he’d also gotten lucky.

After cuffing Ouma’s arms to the headboard, Komaeda finally released the smaller boy.

When he let go, Ouma sucked in air noisily. His chest heaved up and down. Wide-eyed, he tried to move his arms and then let out a noise of surprise when the chain didn’t let him.

“Haa… haaa… haah…”

For a moment, Ouma just lay there, breathing deeply on the bed. Komaeda watched him, gaze traveling down from his reddened face to his heaving chest to his naked lower-half. His erection hadn’t gone down at all, it seemed, though it was a little hard under the cocksleeve.

For a minute there, Komaeda felt undeniably satisfied to have overwhelmed the supreme leader like that. But Ouma regained his bearings soon enough.

“You… just made me blush… Komaeda-chan.”

Ouma uttered those words with a smile on his lips. He sounded fond. The look on his face was one of perverse affection. Komaeda could only stare.

“Hey, don’t just sit there,” he said, grinding his hips forward. “The game’s still on, so you’d better give me everything you’ve got. Those are my orders as a supreme leader.  You got that?”

This time, Komaeda didn’t need telling twice.

Using his hands to push Ouma’s legs up to his chest, he bent the other boy in half and shoved his length inside, initiating a pace that was rough and hard.

Ouma moaned loudly as Komaeda pounded into him, throwing his head back, the chain of the handcuffs pulling tight against the headboard.

“ _Ahhh_ , Komaeda-chaaan, h-have mercy! Y-You’re gonna, _nghhh_ , tear me in two…!”

Komaeda ignored Ouma’s cries. Knowing him, he was probably faking his reactions to manipulate him anyway. He kept nailing Ouma into the mattress, slamming forcefully into his tight ass, gripping his skinny thighs so tightly it was sure to leave welts behind from his nails.

“I-I’m sorry, Komaeda-chan, I surrender, _a-ahhh_ —”

As Ouma tightened around him, Komaeda felt himself getting close. Determined to push Ouma over the edge first, he let go of one of his thighs to grab at his dick, squeezing the sheath around its short length. He made sure to time every movement of his wrist with the thrust of his hips, grinding himself into just the right spot, torturing Ouma’s prostate and his cock at the same time.

“F-Forgive me, _nhghhhh!_ —”

Komaeda filled with triumph as Ouma let out his loudest cry yet, a cry that signified this was it for him. But as Ouma’s ass tightened around him in a series of contractions, Komaeda ended up losing it too. His vision went white as he came fast and _hard_ , emptying everything inside Ouma, filling him up to the prim with his dirty cum. Ouma’s ass kept clenching around him, milking everything out of him. A second later he felt Ouma’s cum spurt into his hand.

This was it. His virginity was gone, the sexual torment was over, the game was up, except he couldn’t tell who’d won. But as he pumped the Super High School Level Supreme Leader full of his cum, Komaeda had the distinct feeling that he’d come out on top no matter who won the game.

**…**

“So, Ouma-kun,” Komaeda said, from his seat on top of the bath stool, “there’s something I need to ask.”

“Go ahead and shoot,” Ouma said as he washed off his chest with a sponge. Komaeda didn’t know how Ouma looked so comfortable, sitting down after something like that. Unless he was really used to taking dicks, which might be the case. What a slut.

“Of course,” he added, “everything I say might be a lie, since you didn’t win the right to know all my secrets or anything~”

“That’s what I need to ask about,” Komaeda said. “You specified what would happen if you or I won, but you never said what would happen if we tied.”

“Well, can you blame me?” Ouma said. “Simultaneous orgasms are pretty rare, you know! Some ladies’ magazines even say they’re a myth. I guess that means you and me have something special~”

Komaeda didn’t bother to respond to that. He just continued to wash up while waiting for Ouma’s answer.

Eventually, Ouma just offered him a shrug. “What do you think should happen, Komaeda-chan?”

“Well,” he said slowly. “I guess it would make sense for us to decide that since neither of us won, nobody has to fulfil the loser’s conditions. In that case, nothing has to happen, and we could just go back to normal.” He paused. “Or…”

“Oooor?”

“Or we could have a rematch,” Komaeda finished.

“Hoohhh.” Ouma narrowed his eyes. “Is that the option you’d prefer?”

Komaeda thought about it. It was true that he’d been through a lot that evening, and that not all of it had been pleasant. He’d been kidnapped, blindfolded, handcuffed, gagged, verbally degraded and sexually harassed. He’d even risked having his balls busted at one point. Plus he’d exhausted his stamina, and his body was sore.

But after everything was said and done…as he reflected on his wild and unpredictable evening with the Super High School Level Supreme Leader, his feelings weren’t that negative overall. The unpleasant stuff had been bad, but you couldn’t have good luck without a little bad luck.

And besides, it wouldn’t be like him at all to pass up on an opportunity to get close with a Super High School Level student.

So Komaeda gave him a carefree smile. “You’d find that to be the less ‘boring’ option, right?”

In response, Ouma smiled right back at him. It was a dangerous smile that made Komaeda’s heart beat faster.

“You know me so well, Komaeda-chan.”

As the Super High School Level Supreme Leader’s fuck buddy, things were bound to get even more exciting.

Next time, he definitely wouldn’t lose.


End file.
